List of Black Jack chapters
The following is a list of chapters for the Japanese manga Black Jack. It was created by Osamu Tezuka and published in Weekly Shōnen Champion from November 19, 1973 to October 14, 1983. Some of the manga chapters were published in English by Viz Media throughout Volume 3 Issue 9 to Volume 4 Issue 8 of their manga anthology magazine, Manga Vizion. It was later released as two graphic novels. Vertical, Inc. has acquired the license and will release the Black Jack episodes in the order that Tezuka indicated for the hardcover Akita "Deluxe Edition". The order is listed below. __TOC__ Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-253-09969-1 | LicensedRelDate = September 23, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-934287-27-9 | ChapterList = * 001. * 167. * 012. * 052. * 029. * 050. * 086. * 185. * 057. * ---. * 054. * 049. | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-934287-28-6 | ChapterList = * 061. * 089. * 090. * 168. * 078. * 015. * 099. * 023. * 239. * 201. * 055. * 116. * 091. * 126. | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-934287-41-5 | ChapterList = * 164. * 051. * 123. * 124. * 155. * 143. * 157. * 212. * 056. * 132. * 193. * 013. * 127. * 102. * 042. | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-934287-43-9 | ChapterList = * 232. * 120. * 197. * 080. * 083. * 205. * 218. * 188. * 148. * 040. * 110. * 069. * 053. * 024. | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-934287-55-2 | ChapterList = * 151. * 074. * 223. * 236. * 199. * 079. * 141. * 222. * 227. * 146. ::tankōbon: * 170. * 100. * 063. * 006. | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-934287-56-9 | ChapterList = * 179. ::tankōbon: * 180. * 070. * 125. * 018. * 033. * 094. * 240. * 066. * 088. * 137. * 011. * 032. * 230. * 046. ::tankōbon: | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-934287-60-6 | ChapterList = * 214. * 017. * 062. * 067. ::tankōbon: * 115. * 183. * 161. * 136. * 221. * 160. * 190. * 121. * 119. * 111. | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-934287-61-3 | ChapterList = * 035. * 020. * 043. * 072. * 092. * 096. * 118. * 129. * 234. * 177. * 181. * 104. * 200. * 207. | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-934287-73-6 | ChapterList = * 034. * 030. * 044. * 182. * 152. * 194. * 242. * 064. * 189. * 027. * 117. * 133. * 122. * 169. | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-934287-74-3 | ChapterList = * 186. * 068. * 231. * 149. * 002. * 038. * 220. * 233. * 142. * 025. * 173. * 174. * 213. * 159. | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-934287-78-1 | ChapterList = * 071. * 073. * 172. * 008. * 098. * 147. * 105. * 203. * 235. * 226. * 082. * 131. * 219. * 229. | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-934287-79-8 | ChapterList = * 206. * 176. * 101. * 045. * 084. * 010. * 195. * 224. * 021. * 108. * 145. * 103. * 241. | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-934287-89-7 | ChapterList = * 093. * 007. * 134. * 140. * 065. * 191. * 014. * 215. * 163. * 211. * 162. * 225. * 210. * 097. | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-934287-94-1 | ChapterList = * 060. * 048. * 085. * 087. * 095. ::tankōbon: * 106. * 107. * 114. * 150. * 153. ::tankōbon: * 178. * 204. * 208. * 237. | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-935654-00-1 | ChapterList = * 081. * 075. * 019. * 077. * 109. * 112. * 130. * 135. * 138. * 156. * 175. * 192. * 217. * 202. | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-935654-01-8 | ChapterList = * 004. * 003. * 154. * 059. * 113. * 047. * 166. * 184. * 198. * 196. * 216. * 238. | Summary = }} * 005. * 009. * 026. * 031. * 039. * 144. * 187. * 158. * 165. * 228. | Summary = }} Chapters not collected in Akita Deluxe edition References See also *Black Jack *List of Black Jack episodes *List of Osamu Tezuka manga Black Jack Category:Black Jack (manga) it:Capitoli di Black Jack